El Regreso
by Marthanimelover
Summary: WoooW mi primer fanfic. Es sobre el regreso al torneo, pero con nuevos personajes, y nuevos peligros. ojala les guste
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King

Capitulo 1

"El Regreso"

Eran las 6:30 a.m., había pasado un año desde que se cancelo el torneo de shamanes. Ren Tao dormía en el departamento en Japón que su padre le había comprado. El estaba de visita, quería volver a ver a sus compañeros… quería volver a verla. Ren soñaba con algo sucedido cuando el era pequeño. Soñaba que escapaba de su padre en su visita a Japón, el solo tenia 7 años en ese entonces. Escapo de el, estaba harto de recibir ordenes, harto de que lo controlara así. Necesitaba estar en paz, y después de tanto caminar, encontró ese lugar. El lugar donde todo empezó, el lugar donde por fin descanso. Un enorme castillo, fácilmente se le podría calcular 500 años de antigüedad por lo destruido, 500 años sin ser habitada, 500 años de tristeza, 500 años de soledad. Ren decidió recorrer la casa, había muchas habitaciones, todas vacías, la mayoría ya deterioradas, menos una. Parecía intacta, parecía aun tener vida, parecía que era nueva. Por la decoración, era lógico que fuera de una chica, y sorpresa que se llevo Ren al ver a una chica, profundamente dormida. Se le calculaba unos 14 años, era joven y muy bonita. Su piel era blanca y suave, su cabello era café claro. Vestía como una princesa, ¿será que era la dueña del castillo? Ren la movió para ver si despertaba, pero la chica no respondía. De repente, el castillo se empieza a derrumbar y Ren sale de ahí, pero con la promesa de volver, a verla otra vez. Ren despierta. Siente su respiración agitada, sentía que algo avía pasado, o que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Ren se vistió y decidió irse hacia el castillo.

Pero Ren no era el único en estar despierto a esa hora. En la casa Asakura, Anna Kyoyama también esta despierta, y aunque no lo crean, se despierta para ver el amanecer. Fue cuando vio correr a Ren por la calle. Parecía preocupado, así que se vistió y lo persiguió de lejos. Se fue sin despertar a su prometido.

Ya llegando al castillo, Ren ya había entrado, pero Anna se quedo contemplando el enorme castillo. Le parecía tan familiar, como si hubiera estado aquí antes. Miro al suelo, que estaba cubierto de flores de todos colores. Entre esas flores, había una en especial, una morada que brillaba mas de lo normal. Y ese tenía una joya dentro de ella. Anna la arranco, y sintió como un fuerte viento paso alrededor de ella. Entro al castillo, y en el vio que Ren ya se había percatado de su presencia, y volteo a verla.

Ren: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Anna: Por Curiosidad

Ren: ¿así? ¿Que quieres saber?

Anna: Eso no te importa, yo ago lo que YO quiera.

Ren: Como quieras.

En eso, Ren entra a la habitación donde había encontrado a la princesa, acompañado de Anna. En el momento en que Anna entra a la habitación, todo se ilumina, el castillo se reconstruye, pareciera nuevo otra vez.

Pero afuera del castillo, los Shamanes también sintieron un cambio muy raro. Yoh, Manta, Horo horo y Ryo se encuentran y se dirigen a donde sintieron la extraña presencia, al castillo.

Cuando la chica despierta, Ren se queda clavado en sus ojos celestes, y al chica lo voltea a ver. Anna interrumpe su momento.

Anna: ¿Quién eres tú?

Princesa: ¿Anna?

Anna: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Princesa: Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Shi Kyoyama. Soy la menor de 6 hermanas. Un día Hao se enamoro de una de mis hermanas, pero como su amor no fue correspondido, la mato, pero antes de que la pudiera atravesar la espada, yo me le atravesé, y a mi me dio el golpe. Estuve dormida por mas de 500 años hasta que…

Anna: ¿Tu príncipe azul te rescatara?

Shi: (voltea a ver a Ren y luego ve a Anna) ¡No!

Hasta el regreso de Hao y mi hermana, ¡y regresaste!

Anna: Muy bien, y…

En eso se escucha que el grupo de shamanes entra apresuradamente al castillo.

Shi se cambia a un tipo uniforme celeste. Y cuando baja, ve a todos, pero se le queda viendo a uno en especial.

Shi: ¿Hao?

Todos menos Anna, Ren y Shi: ¿Dónde?

Anna: No es Hao, es mi prometido, Yoh.

Shi: ¿Qué? ¿Tu prometido?

Anna: Si, ¿Algún problema?

Shi: Noo, para nada.

Ryo y Horo horo ven a Shi con asombro. En eso corre detrás de Ren y le dice: Preséntame.

Ren: Bueno, ella es Shi.

Ryo: Hola, mi nombre es Ryo y quiero que seas mi novia.

Shi: QUE! LOCO!

(Le da una patada)

Horo horo: Te lo merecías por picaron.

Shi: jijiji

Yoh: Hola, como dijo Anna, mi nombre es Yoh.

Horo horo: Y yo soy Horo horo

Shi: jajajajajajajajajaja

Horo horo: ¿De que te ríes?

Shi: Es que si cambias la "r" por una "t" dice otra cosa, jajajajaja.

Horo horo: No te burles de mi nombre!

Shi: Lo siento.

Manta: Hola, mi nombre es Manta.

Shi se acerca a Manta.

Shi: Que lindo eres! Estas chiquititito!

Manta: jeje

Hao: Aww, que linda reunión, ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

Todos: HAO!

Shi: ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

Hao: Solo pasaba para recordarles lo diminutos que son, ya que si pensaban que me habían derrotado, están muy equivocados.

Yoh: Pero… tú habías desaparecido ¿Cómo regresaste?

Hao: ¿Y tu creíste que de verdad me venciste? Jajajaja, eso seria, y será, imposible.

Anna: Ya quisieras! Te derrotamos una vez, y lo volveremos a hacer si es necesario!

Hao: ¿Eso crees? Piensas que Yoh me volverá a "derrotar"? ¿Con sus patéticos amiguitos? Ja, no lo creo!

Hao se lleva a Anna y se escapa por una ventana.

Yoh: ANNA!

Anna: YOH!

Yoh corre hacia fuera, pero Shi lo detiene.

Yoh: Déjame ir!

Shi: No lo encontraras jamás así.

Yoh: ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo la piensas encontrar?

Shi: Me di cuenta que Anna llevaba la joya que encierra al poder del viento. Con mi joya del agua, podré encontraba.

Yoh: ¿Enserio?

Shi: Si, pero voy a tener que estar en meditación en mi cuarto, no te preocupes, no tardare mucho.

Yoh: OK.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos del castillo, había una fábrica muy vieja, a donde Hao llevo a Anna.

Hao: Aquí es donde vivo por el momento.

Anna: ¿Y porque me lo cuentas como si me importara?

Hao: Porque aquí te quedaras conmigo a entrenar.

Anna: ¡¿Qué! Yo jamás te entrenaría, ¡eres un idiota!

Hao: ¿Quién dijo que tú me entrenarías? Yo te entrenaría a ti.

Anna: ¿Qué?

Hao: El torneo de shamanes regresara. Pero con nuevos equipos que son extremadamente peligrosos.

Anna: A que interesante! Y luego? Que con eso?

Hao: Equipos que intentaran matarte. Y a Shi también.

Anna: ¿Pero porque?

Hao: Bueno, eso es muy difícil de explicar. Eso lo descubrirás a su tiempo.

Anna:… Este bien, te dejare que me enseñes lo que necesito saber.

Y así, Hao le enseña todo lo que necesita para saber utilizar el poder del viento, lo perfecciono, y así, Anna fue recordando poco de su pasado, pero no se lo contó a Hao. Lo sabrá a su tiempo.

Cuando el poder de Anna se hizo fuerte, fue más fácil para Shi encontrarlo. Así que salio a decirle a Yoh, quien no se había despegado de la puerta de Shi desde que se fue su prometida. Y ya sabiendo donde se localizaba, los shamanes… y Manta… fueron en búsqueda de Anna.

Hao: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Yoh no tarda en llegar.

Anna: Si, lo mejor es que te vayas para que ustedes dos no hagan una escena.

Hao: Si.

Hao se va alejando.

Anna: Gracias!

Hao voltea extrañado

Anna: Por tu ayuda, y por la advertencia, la tomare en cuenta.

Hao: De nada. (En voz baja) amor…

Después de que se fue Hao, llegaron todos los shamanes… y Manta… a la fábrica e Yoh corrió hacia Anna.

Yoh: ¡Anna! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Anna: Si.

Yoh: ¿Dónde esta Hao?

Anna: El… me dejo, y se fue. Ya nos vamos.

Llegan al castillo, y Shi, quien se había quedado con Ren cof cof su amor cof cof corre y abrasa a su hermana.

Shi: Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Anna: Si, si. Esta bien. Yoh y Ryo, hagan la cena. Manta, Horo horo, limpien la casa. Y Shi y Ren, cuenten las habitaciones. Nos vamos a quedar aquí.

Todos: ¡SI!

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman King

Capitulo 2

"Yukime"

Anna: Yoh!

Yoh: Mande Anna.

Anna: ¿Donde esta Horo horo?

Yoh: No se, ¿No lo pusiste a lavar los baños?

Anna: Si pero no esta.

Shi: Hola, ¿Qué pasa?

Anna: No encuentro a Horo horo.

Shi: ¿No lo pusiste la lavar los baños?

Anna: Si pero no lo encuentro (toda enojada)

Shi: mmm… déjame ver, Ren Taitooo!

Ren: No me digas así.

Shi: Bueno, ¿Tu sabes donde esta Horo horo?

Ren: Si, esta afuera en el patio.

Anna: ¡En el patio!

Anna se dirige, toda enojada, a buscar a HoroX2, quien estaba muy campante mirando hacia el cielo. Se para rapidamente al ver a Anna muy enojada.

HoroX2: Ah! Hola Anna, ¿como estas? Jeje.

Anna: Bueno, si no puedes lavar los baños, iras a la tienda y compraras lo que se necesita para la comida.

HoroX2: Muy bien, ¿Y el dinero?

Anna: Tú tienes, así que ve, y rápido.

HoroX2: Que tacaña.

Anna saca a HoroX2 a patadas y se dirige a la tienda.

HoroX2: ¡Todo yo! Lava los platos, limpia los baños, as esto, as lo otro. Y su hermanita no hace nada de nada.

¿: No hables así de mi amada Shi

HoroX2: ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?

En eso aparece de la nada un chico con el mismo peinado que HoroX2, pero el era güero de ojos azules con un traje rojo.

¿: Mi nombre es Brandon, y no t perdonare que hables así de mi amada Shi.

HoroX2: No, no. Yo soy amigo de Shi. Lo decía de broma, jeje

Brandon: Ah, eres amigo de Shi, eso cambia todo.

Brandon saca una espada y empieza a pelear contra HoroX2

HoroX2: Total, ¿de que lado estas?

Brandon tira a HoroX2 al suelo.

Brandon: Di tus oraciones niño.

De repente, aparece una chica muy bonita, de cabello rosa, largo, y ojos azules.

Chica: ¡Ataque del collar de hielo!

Entonces Brandon se queda congelado, y cuando vuelve en sí, se va corriendo. La chica se acerca a HoroX2.

Chica: ¿Estas bien?

HoroX2: Claro, muchas gracias. Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

Chica: mi nombre es Yukime Emoto. Vine a ver a mi mejor amiga Shi.

HoroX2: ¡Yo la conozco!

Yukime: ¡Que bueno! ¿Cómo te llamas?

HoroX2: Mi nombre es HoroX2

Yukime: jajajajajajajaja.

HoroX2: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Yukime: Es que si cambias la "r" por una "t" dice otra cosa.

HoroX2: Yo que tu no decía nada, ya que yo soy un poderoso shaman y podría lanzarte uno de mis ataques.

Yukime: ¿Cómo lo que le hiciste a Brandon?

HoroX2: Es que me agarro desprevenido.

Yukime: Te viste chico HoroX2

HoroX2: Bueno, antes de llevarte con Shi debo de ir por algo que me encargo Anna.

Yukime: Me parece bien.

Y después de que fueron a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitaban, HoroX2 y Yukime fueron al castillo, en donde Shi recibio a su amiga con un abraso.

Yukime: ¡Shi!

Shi: ¡Yukime! ¡Regresaste! Ven, te presentare al grupo.

Shi se dirige a todos.

Shi: El es Ren Taito.

Ren: Que no me digas así, yo soy Ren Tao.

Shi: El es Mantita.

Manta: jeje mi nombre es Manta Oyamada, mucho gusto.

Shi: Ves Ren, el si se deja que le diga así.

Ren se pone rojo.

Shi: El es Yoh.

Yukime: ¿Yoh? Para mi que es Hao.

Anna: No, el es Yoh, mi prometido.

Yukime: ¿Tu prometido?

Anna: Si, ¿algún problema?

Yukime: Noo, para nada.

Shi: El es Ryo.

Ryo: Hola

Yukime: Hola. Bueno, mucho gusto, yo soy Yukime Emoto.

Yoh: Oye Yukime.

Yukime: Mande

Yoh: ¿Por qué me confundiste con Hao?

Hao: Si, yo soy mucho mas guapo que el.

Todos: Hao!

Anna: Tranquilos, yo lo invite.

Yoh: ¿Qué tu que? Pero Annita, es nuestro enemigo.

Hao: Relax Yoh, vine a quedarme a dormir porque la fabrica se estaba derrumbando

Yoh: Pero… ah! Estoy confundido.

Anna: Bueno, es simple, Hao se va a quedar aquí, pero también tendra que trabajar.

Hao: Ok.

Anna: Ryo, tengo hambre, has la cena.

Ryo: Si doña Anna.

Anna se va a su habitación e Yoh entra.

Yoh: Anna

Anna: Que

Yoh: Porque invitaste a Hao

Anna: Porque preguntas

Yoh: Porque quiero saber porque invitaste a la persona que ambos odiamos.

Anna: Porque le debo un favor.

Yoh: ¿Cuál?

Anna: No preguntes y vete, después te digo

Yoh: Ok.

Yoh decide descubrir cual era el favor que Anna le debe a Hao.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman King

Capitulo 3

"El entrenamiento de Anna"

Yoh despierta en la habitación que compartía con Anna a eso de las 2:00 p.m. y ve un papel pegado en la pared. Se acerca y lo lee.

Yoh: Ah!

Amidamaru: Que pasa amo Yoh?

Yoh: Este papel dice que mi entrenamiento empezaba a la 1:30 a.m. y ya voy muy tarde. Si Anna se entera que no estuve entrenando desde esa hora, me va a matar.

Yoh corre a cambiarse y se va rápidamente a correr afuera del castillo. En eso se tropieza con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Perdón, no algo, si no alguien.

Yoh: Que paso? Ah! Anna!

Yoh sujeta a Anna.

Yoh: Anna! Anna! ¿Estas bien?

Anna despierta.

Anna: Yoh, ¿que haces aquí?

Yoh: Estoy entrenando.

Anna: ¿Porque?

Yoh: Porque tu pusiste el papel de horario de mi entrenamiento.

Anna: Ese no era tu horario de entrenamiento, era MI horario de entrenamiento.

Yoh: ¿Que?

Anna: (se sienta) Hao me dijo que si quería ser mas fuerte tenia que entrenar.

Yoh: Hao? Lo voy a ir a buscar y le voy a…

Anna: Espera Yoh, ¿me vas a dejar aquí?

Yoh: Que pasa Anna?

Anna: No me puedo levantar, me duelen mucho mis piernas.

Yoh la carga y la lleva al castillo, y le recuesta en la cama de su habitación.

Yoh: ¿Necesitas algo?

Anna: NO

Yoh: Bueno, voy a hablar con mi hermano

Anna: ¡No! Yoh, yo solo quería hacerme más fuerte.

Yoh: Pero Anna, tu ya eres muy fuerte, con esa clase de consejos no llegaras a nada.

Anna: Pero fue mi decisión.

Yoh: Pero, ¿para que te quieres hacer mas fuerte? Tú ya eres muy fuerte Anna.

Anna: ¿Enserio? Aun así es necesario que entrene.

Yoh: ¿Para que?

Anna: Eso no te lo puedo decir.

Yoh: Ya veo.

Anna: (le da un beso a Yoh) Ya no me duelen las piernas, gracias Yoh.

Anna se va de la habitación, pero Yoh se queda petrificado. Después de 1 hora, pasa Ren Tao por ahí, y ve a su amigo inmóvil.

Ren: Yoh, que haces.

Yoh: (sonrojado)

Ren: Yoh! Eit! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Yoh: …

Ren va corriendo a la cocina y se encuentra a Shi.

Shi: Hola Ren.

Ren: No tengo tiempo.

Shi: Pero antes si tenias.

Ren: (se detiene) ¿Que?

Shi: Cuando eras pequeño venias a visitarme todos los días con la esperanza que yo despertaría.

Ren: Si, pero ya estas despierta y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Shi: Pero ay cosas que impactan y que nunca se olvidan.

Ren: (se pone rojo)

Shi: Tengo una pregunta. (Se acerca a Ren)

Ren: (se pone ultra rojo)

Shi: Recuerdas cuando te fuiste al torneo de shamanes?

Ren: S…s… si.

Shi: Me preguntaba (los dos muy juntos) si ese beso que me diste… era porque…

HoroX2: ¡¿Beso!

Ren y Shi: Ah!

Yukime: ¡Te dije que no hablaras!

Shi: Yukime!

Yukime: No mal interpretes Shi, yo solo quería saber porque Yoh no se movía.

Ren: Ah! Se me olvido Yoh!

Ren llena un vaso con agua y se dirige al cuarto de Yoh junto con HoroX2, Yukime y Shi. Le lanza el agua a Yoh en la cara e Yoh despierta.

Yoh: Ay, Anna

Todos: ¿Que?

Yoh: Ah! Nada.

Shi: Yoh, estuviste sin moverte durante 1 hora.

Yoh: Mas.

Todos: ¿QUE?

Yoh: Necesito que Yukime y Shi salgan de la habitación.

Yukime y Shi salen e Yoh cierra la puerta con llave.

HoroX2: Que pasa Yoh?

Ren: Te quedaste sin moverte por 1 hora… o mas.

Yoh: Ya se, ya se. Ustedes que dirían si una chica los besara.

HoroX2: Depende de quien sea.

Yoh: Pues…

Ren: ¿Anna te beso?

Yoh: Si, ¿que hago?

HoroX2: Yo no se, pregúntale a Ren.

Ren: ¿Porque a mi?

HoroX2: Porque tu besaste a Shi.

Yoh: ¿Enserio?  
Ren: Si, pero fue hace mucho.

Yoh: Bueno, imagina que pasaría si se volvieran a besar.

(Ren imagina el beso y se pone rojo)

Ren: ¡Porque imaginaria yo eso!

HoroX2: Porque te gustaría hacerlo.

Ren: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Yoh: Yo lo digo para que me ayudes en esto.

Ren: Bueno, yo le diría lo que pienso y ya.

Yoh: ¿Tu harías eso si Shi te besara?

Ren: Pues si

HoroX2: Le dirías: Shi, ¡Te amo!

Ren: (le da un zape a HoroX2) ¡TU QUE SABES!

Los 3 hombres salen de la habitación. HoroX2 va a su cuarto a dormir, Yoh sale y Ren va al patio.

Ren: Shi, ¿que haces aquí?

Shi: (pensativa) Nada, veo el cielo.

Ren: Estas muy rara, ¿en que estas pensando?

Shi: En… bueno Ren, hace 500 años había un chico llamado Lee, que se parecía a ti

Ren: ¿Por como soy?

Shi: No, en lo físico, porque el era muy malo conmigo, pero forzaba a hacer cosas que no necesitaba hacer. En solo pensar en el me da miedo.

Ren: Entonces, porque piensas en ¿el?

Shi: No lo se… tengo el presentimiento de que…

Ren: ¿?

Shi: Olvídalo, no pasa nada.

Desde el techo del castillo, sin que nadie lo viera, había un chico para ahí, observándola.

Lee: E regresado para tomar lo que me pertenece wuajajajajajajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaman King

Capitulo 4

"El pasado de Shi"

Shi dormía tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que escucho un ruido. Bajo rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró con "Ren"

Shi: ¿Que fue ese ruido Ren?

Ren: ¿Ren? ¿Por qué me dices así?

Shi: Porque así te llamas. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ren: Si, si estoy bien.

Shi: Es todavía muy noche, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Ren: Si.

Shi le da un beso en la mejilla a Ren y se va.

Ren: Ok, no se dio cuenta de que yo en realidad era Lee. Talvez ese chico que vi ayer con ella se parece demasiado a mi. Si es así, lo tomare como ventaja.

Así que Lee hipnotizo a Ren para que se fuera al departamento de que sus padres le habían comprado en Japón. Lee se vistió como Ren. Y amaneció.

Anna: Voy a ir a entrenar.

Hao: Yo te acompaño.

Yoh: Entonces yo también te acompaño.

Anna: Como quieran.

Anna sale del castillo con Yoh y Hao atrás de ella.

HoroX2: Yo iré a atender unos asuntos importantes.

HoroX2 se va.

Shi: Debió de haber ido a comer.

Lee: Aja.

Shi: Oye Ren, anoche te pusiste muy raro.

Lee: A, es que estaba muy dormido.

Shi: Me imagino, no te acordabas de cómo te llamabas.

Lee: Si, eso pasa.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Ren y Jun…

Ren: Ah! Que ago aquí.

Jun: Hermano, no sabia que ibas a pasar la noche aquí.

Ren: No se como llegue aquí.

Ren se cambia y se va al castillo. Mientras tanto, en el castillo…

Lee: Oye Shi, tengo que decirte algo.

Shi: Mande Ren )

Lee: Tú me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia.

Shi: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Oye, espera.

Lee: No me digas que no, ese beso que me diste anoche…

Shi: No mal interpretes, eso fue solo de amigos.

Lee se acerca a Shi y la besa. Ren entra al castillo.

Ren: ejem

Ninguno de los dos se separaba.

Ren: EJEM

Seguían en su mundo de rosa.

Ren: ¡OIGAN! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Los dos se separaron, y después Shi empujo a Lee al ver a Ren.

Shi: ¿Dos Ren Tao?

Ren: No, yo soy el verdadero Ren Tao

Shi: Entonces…

Lee: No, Yo soy Ren Tao. Solo píensalo, entra como si nada y…

Ren: Yo soy el único y verdadero Ren Tao.

Shi: Bueno, solo ahí una forma de saber quien es mi Ren Taito y…

Ren: Que no me digas así.

Shi: UPS, perdón. Como iba diciendo, solo…

Shi se detiene y mira a Ren a los ojos.

Shi: ¿Qué dijiste?

Ren: Que no me digas así.

Shi: ¡El es! El es mi Ren. (Lo abrasa)

Ren: (se pone rojo)

Lee: Si, yo soy Lee, y e venido por ti.

Shi: Tu me odiabas, me hacías hacer entrenamientos innecesarios, y honestamente yo no te quería volver a ver.

Lee: Pues, lastima. Porque e venido por ti porque somos prometidos.

Ren y Shi: ¿Qué?

Shi: Pero, yo no te amo.

Lee: Pero eso lo decidieron nuestros padres.

Anna: Sin embargo se puede hacer algo.

Shi: ¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna: Escuche su dilema y ya se que se puede hacer.

Shi: ¿Y bien?

Anna: Si Shi no te ama y ama a otro y ese otro ama a Shi…

Todos: cof cof Ren cof cof

Anna: El otro puede pelear contra ti, para liberar a Shi.

Lee: Pero Shi no tiene a un chico que la ame y que pelee contra mí.

Anna: Dale un día y lo encontrara.

Lee: ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

Anna: Porque esta es mi casa, por lo tanto son mis reglas, y si nos las cumples…

Lee: ¿Qué me vas a hacer niñita?

Anna patea a Lee fuera del castillo.

Anna: Tengo hambre

Yoh: Yo ago la comida

Hao: No, yo la ago

Anna: No, ustedes la hacen.

Yoh y Hao se van a la cocina junto con Anna. Y Shi y Ren se quedan solos.

Shi: No me imagino… que Lee y yo nos casemos.

Ren: (enojado, mas bien, celoso) pero bien que se besaron y no lo soltabas.

Shi: ¡Pero yo creía que Lee eras tu!

(Ahí un gran silencio y se sonrojan)

Ren: Así que pensaste que era yo.

Shi: Si

Ren: Bueno, (nervioso) si… si quieres yo… podría… tu sabes… pelear por ti.

Shi: ¿Enserio?

Ren: Si.

Shi se acerca a Len y lo besa. Se ve un flash

Yukime: Que tierno, su primer beso.

Shi: Yukime, que haces aquí.

HoroX2: La invite a comer a un restaurante japonés.

Ren: Eso no explica nada.

Yukime: Entramos y los vimos tan juntitos que nos escondimos para no arruinar el momento. Y cuando se dieron ese beso… ay, ¡fue tan romántico!

Shi: Yukime…

Yukime: Lo se, lo se. Los dejaremos solo para que sigan con lo que estaban haciendo.

Yukime y HoroX2 se van. Ren mira a Shi con ojos de enamorado. Shi lo voltea a ver y los dos se besan.

Al día siguiente, Lee estaba esperando a que Shi llegara. Por fin llego… junto con Ren… muy, muy juntos.

Lee: ¿Y ustedes 2 que tienen?

Ren: Lee, yo seré el que pelee contra ti.

Lee: Que lastima, yo esperaba a alguien más fuerte, pero así será más fácil vencerte.

Entonces empieza la pelea, los gritos desesperados, las espadas al viento. Solo uno podría ganar, por desgracia, el aparente vencedor seria Lee.

Shi: ¡REEEEEEEEEN!

Lee: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Ren: Aun no as visto nada. BASOOOON

Y entre tanto humo, se veía una sombra levantada, solo una, el ganador. Pero como ambos eran muy parecidos no se podía saber quien había ganado.

Luego, se aclara todo, y se ve a Ren levantado, lastimado, pero seguía en pie. Mientras que Lee estaba en el suelo.

Anna: El ganador de la pelea es Ren Tao.

Shi corre hacia Ren para sujetarlo.

Shi: Ren, ganaste.

Anna: Si, luego se besan, ahora que tienes que decir en tu defensa.

Lee: Que Ren no gano nada porque yo no soy el prometido.

Shi y Ren: ¡QUE!

Lo empiezan a perseguir por todo el lugar.

Ren y Shi: ¡Maldito desgraciado ven acá!

Hao: Oye Anna, yo voy a pelear contra Yoh para quedarme contigo.

Anna: Aparte de que yo no te quiero y de que Yoh te ganaria, eso de la pelea era una mentira

Lee, Ren y Shi: ¡QUE!

Anna: Si no hubiera sido por esa mentira, Shi se hubiera casado con Lee.

Ren: Eso es cierto.

Shi: Gracias Anna.

Lee: Pero esta no será la ultima vez que escucharan de mi, porque…

Anna lo saca a patadas.

Anna: Haber si vuelve con eso.

Anna sube a su habitación, Yoh la sigue y Hao desaparece.

Shi: Muchas gracias Ren.

Ren: De nada. Oye, sobre el beso que le diste a Lee…

Shi: Ese beso era para ti, Ren tao

Los dos se besan. Awww que romántico, yo solo escribo pura cursilería, que asco. En fin, mientras tanto en la alcoba de Anna.

Yoh: Oye Anna.

Anna: Mande

Yoh: Es que, me preguntaba si… bueno, es que…

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: Si, Anna

Anna: No tengo todo el día

Yoh: Bueno, quería saber si te gustaba Hao.

Anna: (golpea a Yoh) Porque preguntas esas estupideces.

Yoh: Porque lo invitaste a la casa, y lo tratas diferente.

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: Si, Anna.

Anna: (se acerca y le da un beso) ¿tu que crees?

Yoh: (rojo) pues…

Anna: Yoh, no me gusta Hao, lo tengo por un favor que le debo, y aparte…

Yoh: ¿?

Anna: Es bueno limpiando.

Yoh: A bueno.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Yukime…

Yukime: Un día termina, pero un nuevo reto comienza.


End file.
